Mutual Experimentation
by S.N.Sterling
Summary: When he heard footsteps in the corridors at three in the morning, the last thing Eren expected was a visit from Corporal Rivaille and his idea of an "experiment". Riren/PWP/Smut/Lemon


It was at least three in the morning when Eren was disturbed from his restless sleep by the sound of echoing footsteps filling the corridors. Green eyes blinked wearily, bleary and unseeing as they stared up at the stone ceiling and Eren threw an arm over his forehead tiredly. His mind was a jumble of thoughts – mostly revolving around Rivaille now – and apparently he wasn't allowed to just sleep off whatever ideas plagued his mind so late at night.

The continuous _click _of boots against stone registered in the back of his mind as the sound grew louder, and he shifted onto his side, dragging the blanket over his head along the way. Closing his eyes tightly, Eren willed away whoever it was visiting him at such an ungodly hour of the night by attempting to feign his slumber. He couldn't keep from tensing ever so slightly, however, when the sound came to a stop and the scuffle of boots against rough limestone met his ears.

A lingering silence followed the arrival of his visitor, and Eren slowly attempted to relax without giving away the fact he was still awake. _Who the hell is it anyways? _Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, the brunet quickly mulled over who would even be _awake _right now.

"Hey, brat, we both know you're not actually asleep. So stop faking it." Swallowing thickly when a painfully familiar voice reached his ears, Eren carefully opened his eyes again and moved to sit up enough to see the contours of Rivaille's face highlighted by the dim lamps outside his cell. He flashed a weary, sheepish smile and nodded to Rivaille respectfully.

"Ah, right. I couldn't sleep so—"

"No need to point out the obvious, Jaeger," Rivaille interrupted, grey eyes gazing in Eren's direction disinterestedly. The brunet opened his mouth to say something in response but thought better of it and only gave another nod instead. He watched the passive corporal carefully, his mind running even faster than it had been before. "Aren't you tired of this cell? You've been stuck down here for a while," Rivaille mused absently while his cold stare wavered to travel around the small living space.

"Of course I am. But like you said before, it's one of the conditions the Scouting Legion agreed to in order to have custody of me," Eren responded carefully, unsure of what Rivaille was getting at. It wasn't rare that someone would check up on him during the night, but for it to be so late and the corporal himself, it was a bit strange. Blinking when Rivaille clicked his tongue in annoyance, Eren straightened up automatically. "Sir?"

"You're obedient aren't you, Eren?" The boy stayed quiet for a minute instead of responding immediately, fairly taken aback by the question. Rivaille of all people should've known that he was reasonably quick about following orders, after all.

"I suppose so," Eren responded with a small shrug of his shoulders, his eyes glancing away slightly when Rivaille's gaze finally met his again. "I mean – I follow orders, don't I?" Letting out a nervous chuckle, the teenager swallowed again before letting his eyes meet Rivaille's. _What does he want anyways?_

"Surprisingly," Rivaille responded simply before sighing under his breath and reaching for the keys hanging on their hook by the door of Eren's cell. Said teenager watched him carefully and shifted his hands in his lap for lack of anything else to do, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Uh, Corporal Rivaille? Why are you down here anyways?" he questioned inquisitively, absentmindedly blowing brown bangs out of his eyes. The other man didn't respond with words, however, and only silently unlocked the metal lock keeping Eren trapped within his confinements. "Corpor—"

"Shut up already," Rivaille snapped, cold grey eyes locking with Eren's as he pushed the iron door open noisily and stepped inside. A loud _clang _rang throughout the cell when the door collided with rusting metal again, and Eren flinched back slightly.

"Sor—"

"I said shut up, brat," Rivaille repeated while he tossed the key ring to Eren and used a hand to loosen the cravat around his neck. Eren fumbled with the keys meanwhile and looked over at Rivaille in surprise.

"Corporal? What're you—"

"And here I thought you were supposed to be obedient. Haven't I told you to shut your mouth already, Jaeger? If you didn't understand the first time, that was an _order_," Rivaille interrupted yet again as his fingers pulled the cravat loose and tossed it to the foot of Eren's bed. The brunet stared at him in confusion while his uniform jacket was shrugged off his shoulders and neatly folded against the edge of the bed. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he figured he'd get the same answer anyways or a fist to the face – neither of which he was particularly fond of.

Swallowing thickly when Rivaille's hands moved to undo the first two buttons of his shirt, Eren fiddled with the key ring between his fingers anxiously. _What's he doing? I need to know… _Green eyes remained fixed on Rivaille's form, only darting away once Eren realized that he'd been caught staring. But what the hell else was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He didn't even know what his situation _was_.

"Say, Eren, we're going to do a little experiment without Hanji knowing. Understood?" Blinking away his evident confusion with the current position he was in, Eren nodded quickly and looked towards Rivaille again when he noted footsteps moving towards him.

"Y-yes, sir." _Shit, I stuttered. What's wrong with me? _Mentally kicking himself and shaking his head, Eren focused on fixing his breathing pattern, hoping that Rivaille hadn't caught onto his nervousness. "Ah, uh, what's this experi—"

"You don't know when to stop talking do you, Eren?" Rivaille questioned with an irritated click of his tongue, his hand reaching out to grip the back of Eren's head. His fingers threaded through brown locks tightly, and Eren winced as his head was suddenly pulled forward to be mere inches away from Rivaille's. He could feel the corporal's warm breath against his lips, and wide green eyes were staring directly into calm, collected grey.

"Now listen to me, brat. You're going to follow my lead, and you're not going to say anything from this point on. Do you understand?" Eren did his best to nod despite the grip on the back of his head and took a careful breath, making sure it wasn't as shaky as it felt. He wanted to say something – give _some sort_ of verbal response – but Rivaille didn't want him talking, and it wouldn't have mattered if he did or not because not a second after nodding, there was a firm pressure against his lips and a hand on his shoulder.

Eyes wide and mouth immobile, Eren went rigid as Rivaille's lips moved against his, encouraging him to participate in the kiss even though his mind was on a temporary lockdown. His thoughts keeping him awake before were suddenly gone, but now he just felt brain-dead and confused with Rivaille's mouth pressed against his and a tongue pushing between his lips. To be honest, he wasn't sure which was worse.

"Fucking brat. Open your mouth already," Rivaille breathed against Eren's lips while his fingers tightened between locks of brown hair and tugged hard enough to earn a gasp of pain from the brunet. He didn't wait more than a second before his tongue was maneuvering its way into Eren's mouth while his hand kept the boy's head in place, and said teenager could only helplessly let himself fall victim to Rivaille's sudden advances.

Carefully, so as to not get himself in trouble, Eren let his hands move to securely grip Rivaille's sides and focused on the tongue moving along the roof of his mouth. He'd been told to follow the corporal's lead, so that had to mean he was expected to participate somehow. And it wasn't like he didn't want to – god he really _did _want to– but his experience with things like this was close to none. Scratch that, he was about as experienced as a potato.

Fingers grasping the white fabric of Rivaille's dress shirt tightly, Eren leaned up enough to press into the kiss, his mouth moving against Rivaille's cautiously. His eyes fell shut as he began to relax and focus solely on Rivaille, letting him have the lead for now. He did his best to copy whatever little movements the corporal's tongue made against his, and he unconsciously pulled the man closer to him, breathing through his nose shakily.

Rivaille's hands moved to the thin mattress of the bed followed by his right knee, his mouth still locked with Eren's and tongues moving together messily. He only pulled back briefly as he pulled himself up onto the rickety bed for a better approach, his right hand moving to Eren's chest while his left was used as support once he pushed the brunet onto his back. An unusual smirk crossed his features, and he shifted to be bridged over Eren, their lips brushing slightly.

"Cor—" Catching himself before he managed to actually say much of anything, Eren bit the back of his tongue harshly, his breath coming in short pants. He was more afraid of Rivaille deciding to leave him if he spoke rather than being hurt for it, and being left right now was probably the worst thing he could think of. He had no idea why Rivaille suddenly decided to this without any sort of sign or warning beforehand, but now that it was happening, he didn't want it to stop. Even if it was just an experiment according to the other man, Eren didn't mind in the slightest.

Being broken from his thoughts when Rivaille's lips were on his again and his mouth was invaded by a skillful tongue, Eren clung to the man above him and pressed up into the kiss as much as he could while Rivaille's hand was keeping him firmly against the mattress. He shifted around to accommodate the man's position above him, and his arms wrapped around his back tightly to keep him close.

Nimble fingers moved along the leather straps of Eren's harness, and the first buckle came undone with ease, the one at his waist quickly following suit. Rivaille's tongue explored his mouth deeper, running against the boy's tongue with less restraint than the previous kiss, and his hands worked on pushing the loose straps away before finding their way beneath Eren's shirt, running along the scarred skin of his stomach and sides.

Eren shuddered beneath him and groaned into the kiss, his mind briefly wondering if Rivaille would get onto him for accidentally making noises. As if in response to his thoughts, the corporal bit at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, causing Eren to wince and tighten his grip around the man's back. Calloused hands moved along the skin of his chest as it was revealed, and Eren attempted to pull his lips away from Rivaille's enough to regain his breath.

His actions were punished, however, by those same fingers traveling along his chest pressing and rubbing against his nipples firmly. A choked gasp left Eren's lips as his head jerked back slightly, leaving his neck open and vulnerable to Rivaille's wet, open-mouthed kisses and bites. Another groan fell from the brunet's lips, and he received the sharp pain of teeth sinking into the tan skin of his neck in return. He swallowed thickly to keep back another instinctual sound as Rivaille's hands pushed his shirt up as far as it could go for now, his body automatically shifting and arching to encourage the corporal to strip him of the unneeded clothing.

Rivaille's hands worked diligently as they pulled the beige shirt over Eren's head, sloppily folding the material and tossing it back with his own discarded jacket and cravat. Just as soon as he'd moved away, Rivaille was perfectly bridged over Eren again and admiring the bare torso beneath him. Sure, he'd seen the teen shirtless countless times throughout the years and watched as the scars left by his harness got worse, but seeing him bare _now _left behind a completely different feeling altogether.

"You've done good being obedient so far, brat," Rivaille commented under his breath, taking note of the flushed expression Eren wore. Green eyes cast to the side in slight embarrassment, and his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but he apparently thought better of it and only bit the uninjured side of his lower lip roughly. He gave a short nod of his head and shifted beneath Rivaille, his hands tugging the white fabric of the man's shirt impatiently.

"You want it off, right? Do it yourself, _Eren_." Eren frowned slightly thanks to those words, about to say something about how he _would _if Rivaille wasn't _on top _of him and making things _difficult_. With an aggravated huff, the brunet slid his hands over Rivaille's sides while his neck was attacked again, forcing him to bite his tongue to keep back any unwanted sounds. His fingers trembled slightly with the effort of not just grasping Rivaille and letting him do everything as they traveled along the man's sides to his chest, fiddling with the harness buckle distractedly.

Rivaille's teeth raked along Eren's neck roughly, his mouth pausing every now and then to suck on the tanned skin hard enough to leave a mark, each action bringing the teen closer and closer to letting out another pleasured sound. Eren's fingers just managed to push Rivaille's harness over his shoulders when a bruising bite was placed right over his collarbone, a throaty groan slipping from his lips without warning. Green eyes widened in brief terror before darkening lustily when a hand wormed its way between Eren's legs and _squeezed_.

"A-ah! R-Riv— Shit," the brunet breathed, his teeth gritting together to keep from saying much else while Rivaille's fingers pressed against the horrifyingly obvious bulge in his pants, the touches alternating between being feather-light and deep enough to make Eren moan so often it was impossible to predict which was next.

"Didn't I say you're not going to say anything? Or were you not paying attention?" Rivaille murmured against the younger male's ear, his tongue running along the shell tauntingly. An irritated groan reverberated in the back of Eren's throat, but he settled for bringing his leg up far enough to press his thigh right between Rivaille's legs, catching the man off guard and receiving an unintentional nip to his earlobe. The _tsk _sound of Rivaille clicking his tongue right by his ear infiltrated Eren's mind, and before he had much time to react, the man had a hand on his thigh and was pinning it down forcefully.

Wincing at the slight pain that tingled through his leg thanks to Rivaille's grip on his thigh, Eren looked up at the corporal in surprise, his mouth open but his mind forbidding him from saying anything. Instead, he only stared up at the man above him and forced himself not to press his hips up against the hand resting on his crotch. It had been torturous to keep up with that unpredictable pattern of Rivaille's earlier, but when his hand wasn't moving at all, it was absolute _hell_.

"Damn brat… I said you're going to follow _my _lead. Got it?" Eren nodded quickly when the words fell from the corporal's lips, hoping that if he just silently agreed, things would get moving again. And get moving again, they did.

The hand between Eren's legs began to move again, pressing and stroking with just enough pressure to be satisfying and forcing Eren to bite his tongue to prevent his pleasured moans from being heard. His hips moved up against Rivaille's hand encouragingly, and his fingers set to work sliding the man's shirt over his shoulders before pulling him down closer to himself. Blunt nails dug into Rivaille's shoulders, and Eren focused on managing his sounds and breathing for the time being.

He was taken aback, however, when Rivaille's hand was suddenly gone and the zipper of his pants was undone. Before he had time to fully register how quickly it had been done, his pants were being pulled down over his hips along with the thin fabric of his boxers and the rest of his harness. Face flushing in realization, Eren quickly jerked his head away when his pants were halfway down his thighs, the cold air against his erection causing him to force back a gasp and shudder.

He could feel Rivaille's eyes raking along his body as it was exposed inch by inch now, his pants being dragged below his knees dreadfully slowly. Arms moving to cover his eyes partly shamefully, Eren groaned and forced himself to focus on something other than the obvious lusty grey stare he was being pegged with. Thankfully, he didn't have to deal with it much longer, and he was stripped of his pants, his harness getting tangled in the mass of fabric as Rivaille added them to the pile at the edge of the bed.

Carefully, Eren lifted his arms away from his face to glance at what Rivaille was doing when he didn't feel the man's presence over him immediately after the rustling of fabric had disappeared. He almost wished he hadn't only seconds afterwards when his eyes caught sight of the man stripping himself of his own remaining clothing, his boots already neatly placed by the side of the bed. Green eyes widened, and Eren promptly jerked his head away which caught Rivaille's attention, much to his dismay.

A sly smirk crossed over Rivaille's lips as he pushed his pants down over his thighs and shifted to get them completely off, only spending a minute with folding them before adding them to the rest of the discarded clothes. "Hey, Eren. Now's not the time to be getting shy," Rivaille mused, reaching out to grasp the brunet's jaw and jerk his head back to look him in the eye. Eren bit the inside of his lip to keep from retorting, his eyes carefully dropping to get a quick glance at Rivaille's body and his breath catching slightly when he did. _Fuck…_

An unwanted shudder passed through his body, and Eren glanced away again before wincing when the grip on his jaw was tightened and his gaze was forced to meet Rivaille's again. "Eyes on me. Understood?" Giving a quick nod to confirm his agreement, Eren tried his best not to avoid that lusty gaze again, his attention soon being caught by three fingers pressing between his lips. "Suck. That's an order, _Jaeger_."

Hesitantly, Eren parted his lips and allowed the digits inside his mouth, running his tongue over them and sucking lightly. His hands moved to grasp Rivaille's wrist while he worked his tongue along the man's fingers diligently, his eyes dropping to a lusty half-lidded gaze that bore straight into Rivaille's own grey eyes. The fingers Eren was sucking on twitched, and he couldn't help but hope that he was doing something right. After all, it wasn't like he could fucking ask what he should be doing.

"Alright, enough of that. Stop." Obediently, Eren obeyed the command and let Rivaille's fingers slip from his mouth, his tongue daring to give one final lick along the man's ring finger. He knew it had been the right choice when he heard Rivaille swallow back a soft groan before shifting to sit back slightly. His free hand moved to the back of Eren's neck, and before he realized he was being pulled forward, the brunet's face was right between Rivaille's legs, his mouth close enough to man's cock that his breath could be felt against the hot skin.

"U-uh, Corp—" Biting his tongue quickly, Eren forced himself to just remain calm, his face flushed in embarrassment and his breathing hastening rapidly. He did his best to glance up at Rivaille's face, his embarrassed gaze meeting overconfident grey.

"Suck. Just like you did a minute ago," Rivaille stated easily, his wet fingers wiggling in Eren's range of sight to indicate what he meant. The brunet swallowed thickly at the request and moved his attention back to what was in front of him, his throat running dry at the thought. He didn't have much time to contemplate actually doing it or not, however, when the hand that had been on the back of his neck moved to his jaw and a thumb was prying his mouth open.

Closing his eyes tightly, Eren carefully ran his tongue along the length of the shaft, his actions choppy and unsure. He did his best to force his hands to work, his fingers moving to grasp the base while his tongue ran along the underside of Rivaille's cock before pressing against the head slightly, a shudder passing through him when he heard a low groan escape the man's lips.

The brunet willed up a bit more courage thanks to that sound, and he parted his lips more before allowing the head to enter his mouth, his tongue running along the slit teasingly as he slowly began to lower his head and take more in. He relished in the soft grunts that slipped from Rivaille unconsciously and the way the corporal's hips twitched with the effort of not pushing more of his cock into his mouth.

Vaguely aware of the warm, wet fingers traveling along his side, Eren focused on sucking and licking along the erection in his mouth, his tongue working over the hot skin. He pressed his tongue against the underside when his head moved down, doing his best to simply do as he did earlier with Rivaille's fingers. When he moved back up, he pressed a slight kiss to the head before sucking on it hard enough to make Rivaille curse and tighten his grip on his neck.

With a content smirk, Eren moved down on him again, his fingers stroking and teasing the base of the man's cock while he sucked and ran his tongue along the heated skin diligently. His smirk didn't last though, and a gasp slipped from his lips when he felt a wet finger pressing against his entrance. Shifting slightly, Eren glanced up at Rivaille unsurely before his eyes went wide and he grasped the man's cock harder, a gasp of surprised pain falling from his lips as a finger was pushed inside him.

Shuddering anxiously, Eren tensed due to the intrusion and bit his lip harshly, taking a short break to catch his breath and relax again. Once he figured he was ready to keep going, he let out a slow, steadying breath before running his tongue along Rivaille's erection a few times, teasing him slightly before taking him into his mouth again and groaning lowly. A second finger began to join the first, and while it did bring more discomfort and pain, Eren did his best to focus solely on sucking, spreading his legs more to make things a bit easier.

Letting the pleasured groans he received from Rivaille serve as an additional distraction, Eren moved one hand to the man's thigh, using it as a form of support as he swallowed thickly around his cock and moaned lowly. The response he earned was almost immediate – a curse followed by the deep voice of his temporary lover moaning pleasurably. Rivaille's hips jerked roughly, and Eren had to pull back slightly to keep from suddenly choking. Seemingly unfazed by the action in the end, the brunet went right back to work as Rivaille's fingers began to move inside him.

It was definitely weird – probably the weirdest thing he'd felt in a while – but the pain was residing quickly, and Eren couldn't help the groan that slipped from his lips. His mouth continued to work along Rivaille's cock, and after a good minute or two, a final finger was being pushed inside of him. Audibly gasping and moaning from the stretch, Eren pulled back from the other's erection after a moment, his body working to regain lost oxygen.

Thankfully, Rivaille didn't seem to mind too much aside from the dissatisfied grunt that left his parted lips. His fingers worked inside Eren a while longer before he pulled them out one by one and gave the teen's ass a firm squeeze. Face flaring up immediately, Eren let out a surprised sound and looked up at Rivaille quickly before he found himself flat on his back and an overly aroused corporal between his legs.

He wanted to tell him to wait a minute, but when he remembered he still wasn't supposed to say anything, Eren bit his lip hard enough to split the other side, not paying much mind to the blood. Settling for just trying to get comfortable while Rivaille positioned himself between his legs, Eren reached up to lock his arms around his neck and let out a slow, deep breath. He could feel Rivaille's lust-filled gaze on his face, and he almost looked away until the thought of doing so was wiped clean from his mind when he felt the corporal's cock pressing against the tight ring of his entrance.

Gasping breathily as he felt Rivaille begin to push his hips forward, Eren clung to the man tighter, his thighs being pushed apart by calloused fingers. His eyes squeezed shut, and he gritted his teeth to handle the burning sting that began to spread as Rivaille entered him. His arms started to ache from clutching the corporal's shoulders so tightly, but he focused on trying to relax, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Hey, Eren. Does it hurt?" Tensing when he heard Rivaille's voice, Eren slowly shook his head and shifted his hips carefully. He'd have taken the time to tell the man he was alright and to keep going had he been given the chance, but just as soon as the first syllable left his lips, Rivaille's hips jerked forward roughly, effectively burying the length of his cock deep inside Eren's body. The brunet's head was thrown back violently, and he dug his fingers into Rivaille's shoulders automatically.

"R-Rivaille!" Unable to stop the pained cry from leaving his lips, Eren shuddered harshly as his body burned and stung, his mind taking a detour from relaxing to remind him of how much pain he was actually in. A choked gasp strangled his voice when Rivaille's hips moved slightly, and he couldn't help but note the slight pain in the corporal's own following groan.

"T-tch. Relax already, damn brat," Rivaille hissed through clenched teeth, his hands on Eren's thighs gripping harder. Tears that threatened to escape prickled Eren's closed eyes, and he hesitantly nodded to acknowledge that he'd heard the order. It was difficult to even _think _of relaxing, much less actually doing so, but after several long minutes of pained grunts and sighs from each participant, Eren finally managed to coerce his muscles into relaxing.

Shaky breaths of effort slipped from Eren's lips, and he experimentally pushed his hips back against Rivaille's, a slight moan escaping his throat in the process. Above him, Rivaille grunted softly and moved his hands to the brunet's hips, holding them tightly as he shifted and pulled back enough to leave just the head of his cock embedded inside Eren. The teen dug his nails into the warm, sweaty skin of the corporal's shoulders in anticipation, and he gave a careful nod before Rivaille thrust forward sharply.

"A-ah! S-shit…" Eren cursed under his breath, groaning as he was roughly penetrated again and pulling the man above him closer to his body. A low moan fell from parted lips, mingling in the hot air between open mouths, and Rivaille's hips began to move at a slow pace that Eren could easily keep up with. One hand made its way from the brunet's hip to his leaking cock before grasping it firmly and _pumping_, causing Eren to throw his head back in pleasure, his mind erasing the pain in his ass bit by bit.

Rivaille's mouth moved to his jaw, sucking and biting along the sweat-slicked skin distractingly while he pumped the boy's erection, his hips rocking at an easy pace. Beneath him, Eren shifted and squirmed while he got more accustomed to the movements, his own hips beginning to move back against the corporal's with more confidence. Various moans escaped their lips as they began to get into a comfortable rhythm and Rivaille picked up the pace until he was thrusting into Eren hard enough to make the boy forget why he was supposed to be holding back his voice.

"N-ngh! R-Rivaille!" Moaning loudly, Eren rocked his hips back against the corporal's the best he could, gasping when the cock inside him moved even deeper. He was surely drawing blood by now with how hard he was gripping Rivaille's shoulders as the man moved inside him and ravaged his throat, dark red marks marring both of their skin.

"N-nn, shit…" Rivaille groaned against the tanned skin of Eren's neck, his teeth digging deep into the soft flesh. Eren moaned lustily as he began to suck on the skin hard enough to bruise, his hips pumping inside the boy pleasurably and his thumb pressing into the slit of his erection. As much as he hated to admit it – and as much as he hated to know that things would have to end – Eren knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer at all. The burning knot in his stomach was only getting worse, and he didn't have much experience holding out longer to begin with.

Panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling with hazy, tear-brimmed eyes, Eren gasped and moaned as Rivaille's hips pressed against his, his cock going as far as their current position allowed. The pleasure flowing through his veins was beginning to be more overwhelming than anything, and the heat between his body and Rivaille's was such a foreign feeling in the usually cold cell, but damn – he wasn't complaining.

"H-hnn… I-I –Ah! Rivaille!" Eren cried out when a particularly deep thrust wracked his body and an intense, toe-curling pleasure rattled his mind, his limbs tensing automatically and his nails raking down Rivaille's shoulders. He heard what he wanted to assume was a pleased chuckle from Rivaille before his mind was wiped clean of any coherent thought again, that same intense feeling slamming through him.

Nearly screaming on reflex from the overwhelming sensations, Eren came with a hard shudder, his body trembling and his mind a hazy mess. He swore he blacked out for at least a minute or two because when he finally registered reality again, Rivaille was bridged above him, his mouth agape and a low groan falling from his lips. The thrusting had stopped, and Eren was vaguely aware of a bizarre, sticky warmth inside him.

His hands fell to the mattress from Rivaille's shoulders limply, and he stared up at the ceiling blindly, his skin still pleasantly tingly with the afterglow of his orgasm. Too exhausted and absentminded to really pay attention to much at all now, Eren let his eyes slip closed for a moment, taking a deep breath and releasing it in a low sigh as he felt Rivaille move out from between his legs.

"Hey… Corporal?" His voice was softer and raspier than he'd expected, but Eren opened his eyes again and looked over to Rivaille nonetheless, hoping to catch the man's attention. When he noticed that the corporal's grey eyes were fixed on him attentively, Eren glanced away again instead and tiredly ran a hand through his messy hair. "I— what we just did, it… It doesn't mean anything, right?" _God, why am I asking? I don't want the answer…_

With a blank stare in Eren's direction and a quiet scoff under his breath, Rivaille moved to push himself off the bed, his toes curling in rejection of the cold stone floor. "Of course it doesn't," he responded simply as he reached for his folded clothing, his attention moving to the crisp fabrics. Eren gave a tiny nod in response and was about to reach for his own clothes before his shirt hit his face, his pants landing in his lap.

Blinking in surprise, the brunet pulled the attire from his face and looked over to Rivaille before glancing down at the shirt in his hands, fiddling with the fabric thoughtfully before pulling it on over his head. "We're not— uh, that is to say, we're not going to do this again or anything are we?" Eren questioned, wanting to hide the hopeful tone in his voice more than anything.

"You didn't like it?" Rivaille responded flatly while he lazily buttoned his shirt and worked on pulling his underwear back on afterwards. Eren swallowed quickly and shook his head, looking away with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"I— I didn't mean it like that, I just… I did like it…" Shamefully admitting that, Eren shifted slightly only to end up wincing from the pain in his back and hips. Well shit, _that _would hinder training tomorrow…

"I still need to discipline you for scarring my back, stupid brat." Looking up quickly, Eren stared at Rivaille in slight shock as the man pulled his pants up over his hips and adjusted the tangled straps of his harness. "We'll look into that next week though." The tone underlying his words made Eren shudder with an anticipation he didn't know he possessed before nodding furiously in agreement.

"Y-yes, sir!" Eren responded enthusiastically, about to sit up more before remembering the pain in his lower body and collapsing back onto the thin mattress with a sheepish grin while Rivaille finished getting dressed and sent him a knowing look followed by a rare smirk.

And so that's how it went. Eren and Rivaille parted ways for the night, each secretly – or in Eren's case, not so secretly – awaiting the next week's events. And the week's after that. Neither one ever admitted to the actions ever meaning anything special, but that was okay.

It was okay because Eren knew that it would only be a matter of time before it would truly become special.


End file.
